Situaciones poco creíbles
by Alcang
Summary: Sakuno no podía creer que se había atrevido a hacerlo, y una vez en la situación, sólo quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. Ryoma por su lado solo podía mirarla escéptico, sin dar crédito a que él hubiera terminado fijándose en esa extraña niña.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Prince of Tenis son de Konomi Takeshi, no míos. La trama y las situaciones extrañas, sí.

Créditos del beteo a **Histeria**. Gracias a Nekoham por revisión.

* * *

—¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el chico y ella no pudo hacer más que morderse el labio inferior de la vergüenza.

No podía creer que se había atrevido a hacerlo, y una vez en la situación, sólo deseaba que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. Eso, o sufrir de una combustión espontánea, como el fuerte calor en las mejillas le decía que sucedería tarde o temprano.

—E-es…. un regalo, Ryoma-kun —terminó murmurando, más para sus zapatos que para el chico en cuestión—, ya sabes, por San Valentín.

Respiró hondo, esperando la reacción de Ryoma, aferrando con más fuerza de la necesaria el tiro de su mochila. Se había pasado el día buscando la oportunidad para hacerle entrega del paquete, para terminar tropezándose con él en la salida de la escuela.

Se puso tan nerviosa al verlo que se quedó paralizada, para al final, apresurada, sacar el paquete la mochila y entregárselo con más ímpetu del que pretendía, casi golpeando al chico con él.

Entonces, inevitablemente, la ceja del chico se alzó con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué ahora? —Había recibido más regalos y atenciones por parte de otras niñas de su curso, aceptándolos con pocos ánimos, pero sin dudar. La mayoría se habían tratado de chocolates y no había razón para rechazarlos.

Sin embargo, el único regalo que esperó realmente fue el de la nieta de la entrenadora. No entendía porqué, simplemente sabía que ella le entregaría algo. Él, el despiste andante, lo sabía. Por eso, al ver que el día pasaba sin ver nada por parte de ella, un sentimiento extraño que le hacía arrugar el ceño, se instaló en él.

Y las cosas empeoraron, a tal punto en que no dejaba de perseguirla con la mirada e indignarse enormemente al descubrir que no sólo Momo y Eiji habían recibido chocolates por parte de la chica de las trenzas, sino también Oishi, Kawamura, Tezuka y Kaidoh senpai habían recibido uno.

—_¿Celoso, chibisuke?_ —Le había preguntado Eiji.

Aspiró con fuerza y arrugó el ceño más mientras contemplaba las posibilidades de lo que le planteaba el pelirrojo, de lo que le insinuaban todos ellos desde hacía unos y meses, y sobre todo, recordó cómo había reconocido que el olor que manaba de la nieta de la entrenadora era interesante. Casi tan agradable como el de la Ponta.

Y el corazón se le aceleró. Entonces, pensó que la nieta de la entrenadora tal vez sí le gustaba un poco.

Y tras el gran descubrimiento, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. El hecho de que Echizen Ryoma aceptara que le gustara alguien, no significaba nada. No iba a dejar que algo tan insignificante y poco relacionado con el tenis como eran los sentimientos y el San Valentín —a no ser que fuera lo que sentía cuando ganaba un partido—, lo hiciera actuar de manera estúpida.

Tema olvidado.

Así, de vuelta al presente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que ella tomó en cuenta a todos los titulares del Seigaku, menos a él. No le importaba. Fin del asunto.

Ahora, la mirada de Echizen analizaba el paquete que reposaba en su mano derecha después de que aquella extraña chica que era Ryuzaki casi se lo tirara en la cara.

—Pu… pues… quería hacerlo en ¿privado? –dijo finalmente, con la duda en su voz, haciendo que su respuesta se escuchara más como otra pregunta—. Estaba buscando el momento apropiado.

Vio cómo Ryoma acentuaba más su cara de confusión y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más. De seguro pensaba que era una tonta y que ya tenía demasiados regalos como para tener que cargar con otro más. Se hubo fijado con anterioridad cómo aceptó los regalos de cada chica y a pesar de que la envidia hizo que se deprimiera un poco, pensó que así también tenía oportunidad de que aceptara el de ella, aunque sólo fuera otro más.

De pronto, su cabeza se alzó con el sonido de algo rasgándose para ver que Ryoma abría el regalo ahí mismo. Cuando terminó de romper el papel, unas muñequeras blancas salieron a la luz. Se mordió el labio, la mirada fija en la cara del chico, esperando una reacción.

Pero nada pasaba.

Nada de nada. No pestañeaba, no levantaba la ceja. No había dicho nada hiriente tampoco, y aunque esto último era bueno, ella empezaba a impacientarse, a ponerse más nerviosa y los dientes clavarse con más fuerza en su labio inferior.

—Creí que serían chocolates —respondió al fin. La vista aún fija en el regalo.

Sakuno sentía que se moría.

—Y-yo no sabía que… Si no lo quieres, dámelo –demandó sin hacerlo realmente, la voz un poco más trémula.

—No he dicho que no lo quiera, Ryuzaki. Sólo creí que serían chocolates.

Se supone que en San Vanlentín regalas chocolates. Era simple para él. Pero lo que no decía era que el hecho de haber sido sorprendido de esta manera, le parecía mucho mejor.

—Es que pensé en darte algo más que no fueran chocolates. Algo… —pausa y Ryoma está a punto de creer que lo hace a propósito cada vez, sólo para que su corazón se acelere más ante la expectativa— que fuera especial.

_Especial. _

Ya. Interesante.

Pero mientras el chico analizaba esta nueva revelación, Sakuno sólo podía empezar a híper ventilar. Podría que jurar que eso en la cara normalmente inexpresiva de Ryoma era sorpresa. Los ojos ligeramente más abiertos.

Genial. Era tan idiota que hasta Ryoma Echizen podía sorprenderse por ello.

En eso pensaba en el momento en que sus piernas empezaron a moverse para salir de allí como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Nanjiroh Echizen desnudo.

Al momento en que levanta la cabeza, ella ya no está. Dirige su vista de nuevo hacia el regalo y por un momento no puede evitar que una sonrisa se asome en su rostro.

La nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki era, en efecto, extraña.

* * *

Al otro día, martes, se queda esperando un saludo al menos por parte de ella, pero lo único que obtiene son los típicos gritos de Osakada en sus tímpanos con los _¡buenos días Ryoma-sama!_ a lo que él asiente, acostumbrado ya.

De Sakuno Ryuzaki obtiene… la vista de su espalda. El día entero. Y eso sólo en el aula, porque fuera de ésta, ni siquiera la sombra de la chica.

Al final de clases, es la primera en salir.

El miércoles, cuando ella pasa de él otra vez, decide que trataría de acercarse. Era estúpido, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera sabe qué rayos va a decirle. Piensa que tal vez dar las gracias por el presente sería una buena idea.

No más de ahí.

Pero con el paso del día, y los ojos empezando a molestarle quizá por mirar fijamente a cierto punto sin pestañear, quizá por el sueño, se pregunta si no estaría mal hacer algo más. Y pensando en la piel lisa, siempre roja de su mejilla se ve besándola allí. Tal vez más abajo, al centro. En los labios. Que ella le responda.

Y su cabeza se estampa contra el escritorio sin creerse todavía el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y quiere volver a hacerlo, pero lo último que necesita es una contusión cerebral así que opta por cerrar los ojos de una vez y tratar de dormir en medio de esa innecesaria-para-su-futuro clase de trigonometría.

* * *

—Qué lindo se ve Ryoma-sama cuando duerme —comenta Tomoka para su amiga. Y Sakuno la quiere, pero no puede evitar odiarla un poquito por hacerla mirar en dirección al chico. La hora del receso había llegado y podía jurar que Echizen se había pasado todo el primer período babeando su mesa.

Aunque su amiga tenía razón. Babeaba lindo.

Se siente tentada a despertarle porque seguro que el chico se pondría de mal humor si se pierde el almuerzo, pero si lo hacía se vería obligada a verlo a la cara.

—¿Por qué no lo despiertas, Tomoka-chan?

—Estás loca, ¿qué tal si se enfada? En cambio si tú lo hicieras seguro que no le importa. —Y sonríe con descaro mientras sale— ¡Te veo en el patio!.

Sakuno suspira, y podría seguir el ejemplo de la otra niña e irse sin mirar atrás, pero está condenada a no pensar sabiamente. No hace falta que lo zarandee mucho, para que Ryoma abra los ojos, mire a todas a partes y luego los enfoque en ella.

Pillando en el acto lo que sucede se pone de pie y piensa que es ahora o nunca.

—El otro día…

—Lo siento —interrumpe—, me están esperando —Y se va. De nuevo. Y le deja con la palabra en la boca. A él. Y siente que se enferma y que podría romper algo ahí mismo, pero no lo hace. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y decide que Sakuno Ryuzaki es peor que un dolor de cabeza porque ha dejado su olor impregnado en el aire y le ha tocado cuando lo despertaba, pero pasa de él como si no importara en lo más mínimo.

Cogió sus cosas y salió. Ese día no volvió a clases.

Lo vieron más tarde en las prácticas, claro.

* * *

El jueves se la pasa él ignorando a todo mundo y de mal humor. El mal humor de Ryoma es de esos donde la gente se vuelve como de hielo y ni siquiera su padre es capaz de sacarle palabra alguna. No que sea muy elocuente cuando está de mejor humor.

—¿Problemas de faldas, niño? O será que tal vez resulta que te decidiste por el otro bando, ya sabes —le dijo, con ese tono ladino, pero él ni siquiera miró. Así que no vio cuando su pervertido pero sabio padre sonreía con autosuficiencia.

Juega más que de costumbre ese día, lo que de por sí es demasiado, lo que significa que no ha comido lo suficiente. No ha bebido suficiente_ Ponta_, por Kami, pensando en que sólo esa tonta chica es capaz de hacerle un regalo que no son chocolates _porque quería que fuera especial_, hacer que sonría y luego ignorarlo olímpicamente.

De hacer que se le pegara un poco de su tontera y a pesar de querer olvidarse de todo, no ha dejado de usar esas muñequeras en cada entrenamiento desde aquel fatídico día.

Ya decía él que eso de que te gustase alguien era demasiado complicado. Te quitaba tiempo para dedicarle a las cosas importantes como dormir en paz en las noches o jugar sin que la pelota te golpee en la cabeza porque en ése momento alguien gritaba el nombre de la persona en cuestión, distrayéndote.

No que a él le hubiera pasado, claro.

El viernes, sin embargo, había sido la gota que rebozó el vaso cuando Tezuka lo llamó aparte después de los entrenamientos de ese día.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —le había dicho mirándolo con esos ojos que cuando se fijaban en ti era como si pudieran ver por dentro de tu cabeza y notar que estás hecho mierda—. Has estado en el aire toda la semana y un jugador distraído no nos sirve. Sea lo que sea, arréglalo —concluyó sin más, para luego alejarse, dejando a Ryoma con la mirada perdida.

Arreglarlo.

Arreglarlo podía significar hablar con ella de una vez por todas, pero eso ya lo había intentado. Y qué si supone que no está acostumbrado a que lo ignoren así y se sienta un poco humillado mezclado con algo que hace que se enfade y se le retuerza una cosa ahí, en el pecho.

No lo haría de nuevo. Aunque se muriera.

Por otro lado, arreglarlo a la manera Echizen significaba, normalmente, golpear unas pelotas contra la pared. Con todas tus fuerzas. Hasta que ya no puedas respirar, hasta que la mano te duela de tanto apretar el mango de la raqueta como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

Así que eso hizo cuando todos se marcharon.

—_Quedamos en ir a comer, Ryoma ¿recuerdas?_ —había espetado Momochiro al ver que no tenía intención de ir a las duchas.

No. En cambio recordaba que ella llevaba uno de esos adornos en el pelo hoy.

—_Cambié de idea._

—_¡Pero contaba con que pagarías! ¡Yo lo hice la última vez!_

El chico sólo encogió se hombros y pasó a ignorarlo, a dedicarse a golpear esa pelota. Matar el tiempo, el enfado. A sacársela de la cabeza a como diera lugar. _Arreglarlo_ a base de tenis, como tenía acostumbrado hacerlo.

Nadie nunca le dijo que ese tipo de cosas, no las puedes resolver así.

* * *

No podía creer que había salido corriendo. _Dos veces_, pero tampoco podía creerse que de hecho seguía viva, que no había muerto de un derrame cerebral por tanto pensar en su estupidez. Así que se sentía especialmente incrédula hoy.

Especialmente idiota, corrige, porque no hay otra forma para describirse. Y es que no sólo había huido de la situación con Echizen –dos veces-, sino que encima no podía mirarlo más a la cara. Había pasado casi una semana, y mañana sábado estaría a salvo en su casa.

_Mada, mada dane_, le diría él.

Pero también significaba que ella no lo vería a él. A veces, en las noches, entre poder jugar tenis mejor y dejar de ser tan boba, pedía un poquito más de coraje para lidiar con esas cosas sin sufrir un paro cardíaco en el intento.

Nunca se esperó que le hablara el miércoles pasado, pero temía más que a nada lo que él hubiera querido decirle.

El clima era perfecto para el tenis ese día, y ella, tan animada como un muerto, hizo su peor desempeño en las prácticas desde que su entrenadora consideró que había mejorado mucho. Ella no le dijo nada, pero Sakuno sabía lo que había cuando falló un tiro demasiado simple y recibió una mirada demasiado elocuente por parte de la entrenadora.

Tenía que hablar con él. Pero estaba segura que las prácticas de los chicos también habían terminado, pero llámenlo destino o lo que fuera, decidió ir a ver. Y se encuentra, con la vista fija en la cancha, separada del chico en cuestión por la valla.

Está jugando, corriendo por la cancha, la vista fija en el objetivo a golpear. La técnica de Echizen es cada vez mejor, más suya, menos Nanjiroh, pero Sakuno no nota eso. No es eso lo que hace que deje de respirar y pestañear y la hace pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no está soñando. Asegurarse de que eso que Ryoma Echizen lleva puesto son esas muñequeras que ella le había dado una semana atrás.

Y tal vez sí sea una idiota después de todo, y lo más probable es que Ryoma comparta su teoría, pero decide que quizá justo ahora el cielo, o quién sea, ha decido darle el coraje que estaba buscando. En el fondo sabe que sólo se siente impulsada por la esperanza que le da su nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

Ryoma se detiene y se da cuenta de la presencia de la chica, y sólo puede arquear la ceja al verla ahí pararse, sin moverse o hacer algo.

Piensa en acercarse, pero entonces recuerda que ella se ha pasado toda una semana haciendo como que él no existe.

Entonces ella se mueve y si se dirige a donde él cree que se dirige, tendrán un problema, porque no piensa dirigirle la palabra. Se mueve, con la falda ridículamente larga, pero más corta que unos años atrás, las trenzas de siempre.

No le hablará, la ignorará de la misma forma que ella lo hizo. De esa manera, se da la vuelta, haciendo como que recoge sus cosas.

—Hola.

No responderá a eso tampoco, no se girará.

—Amm, yo sólo pasaba por aquí, pensé en saludar —dice rápido, retorciendo los dedos de la mano derecha con la izquierda.

Pero él no puede ver eso. Respira hondo y decide que le molesta esa chica. Le molesta su tono de voz, suave, pero un poco menos que años atrás. Le molesta tanto que decide que tomará su bulto y sí se dará la vuelta sólo para pasarla de largo.

Sin embargo, ahí está ella, que se digna a mirarle a los ojos, como pocas veces ocurre. Entonces ella sonríe con suavidad.

Y ahí, en ese momento, ya no es capaz de recordar todas y cada una de las buenas razones por las cuales no pensaba hablarle nunca más. Todas sus cavilaciones de la semana, olvidadas en algún punto entre esa sonrisa y sus bonitas piernas. Y nota que el sol da en su cabello haciendo contrastes interesantes y piensa que si se vuelve más cursi que eso, podrían empezar a calificarlo de niña.

—Estás usando las muñequeras.

Pero él sigue mirándola, como acostumbra a hacer cuando ella le habla, fijamente, como si hubiera algo en ella que no lo deja apartar la vista. Entonces el recién adquirido coraje se debilita un poco y siente que se sonroja.

—Eran para eso, ¿no?—dice, porque a Ryoma Echizen no le ha gustado admitirlo, pero el orgullo sigue doliéndole justo en donde dio el golpe y lo último que necesita es que ella lo mire de esa forma, a pesar de todo, como si fuera él el culpable por estar de malas.

Sakuno se sonroja un poco y cosas como que quizá no debió hacer preguntas muy obvias empiezan a rodar su cabeza. Forzándose a continuar la conversación casi no es consciente de lo siguiente que dice.

—Er… el otro día ibas a decirme algo y tuve que irme ¿qué era? —No es hasta que Ryoma entrecierra un poco la mirada que se da cuenta y, como antes, sabe que sea lo que sea, está relacionado con el día de San Valentín. Lo que no sabe es si ella misma está preparada para escucharlo esta vez.

Le gusta pensar que sí.

—A lo mejor si no hubieras salido corriendo te hubieras enterado —concluye como si tal cosa. Como si verla a los ojos no le hace querer olvidarse de todo eso y hacer cosas extrañas como sonreírle de vuelta.

Ella baja la mirada, primero porque nunca había escuchado a Ryoma decir una frase tan larga, y segundo porque no esperaba que él le diera tanta importancia a aquél hecho, restregándoselo en la cara.

Se piensa muy bien qué va a decir a continuación y Ryoma está descubriendo que a pesar de haberle hablado con más brusquedad de la que quería al principio, esa infinita paciencia que tenía sólo con ella, sigue siendo precisamente eso, infinita.

Sakuno cree que ya que si vas a hacer el ridículo, tienes que hacerlo en grande. Que tal vez haya sido mucho tiempo sin hacerle saber nada de nada.

—E-es que —Cierra lo ojos ojos, y los aprieta mientras habla, como si le estuviera costando horrores, que era probablemente el caso— tenía vergüenza, por eso del regalo, por lo de que quería que fuera especial. Pensé que creerías que estaba loca pero es que eso, de verdad quería que fuera especial, porque tú lo eres.

Y toma aire, pero permanece con los ojos cerrados. Y Ryoma no arquea una, sino las dos cejas mientras no se cree que la nieta de la entrenadora haya soltado todo ese discurso sin morir de ahogamiento. Entonces, toma algo en cuenta y siente que se le calientan las orejas y el rostro.

_Porque tú lo eres_. O sea, ser especial. Él lo era, no el regalo que era para él, sino _él_. Y era algo que ya sabía pero el hecho de que ella fuera la que se lo estuviera diciendo, era algo nuevo. Algo bueno.

Su mano se mueve sola y llega a la mejilla que ha querido tocar desde hace unos meses y ella abre los ojos de golpe para encontrarse que en el rostro normalmente inexpresivo de Echizen hay una ligera sonrisa. No cree que sea una de burla, sino una sonrisa de verdad, de esas que deja ver poco y que no regala a nadie. A ella, ése día, sí.

Y a lo mejor sea otro arranque de valentía o la calidez de su mano donde siempre debería estar. Quizá su última idiotez de la semana, cuando se alza y se inclina hacia Ryoma.

Él siente sus labios sobre los propios, el contacto suave, algo húmedo y no se lo puede creer. No registra que la tímida nieta de la entrenadora lo esté besando a él, que es especial, pero que no se sintió tan especial desde que ella se lo dijo. No registra que la chica que le gusta lo está besando y trata de recordar porqué no quería hacer nada con respecto a eso de gustar, pero ella se separa y está más sonrojada que nunca y decide mandarlo todo a la mierda un rato y besarla él.

Esta vez un poco más húmedo, con mucho más labio y menos porqués. A él le retumba el corazón en los tímpanos y siente que la piel de la cintura contraria empieza a quemarle bajo los dedos, a través de la tela. No se quiere soltar más.

A ella le flota el alma porque es Ryoma y porque ha querido esto desde que tiene doce años.

Antes no podía evitar desviar la mirada bajo su escrutinio. Cuando se separan es ella quien no puede dejar de mirarle, él es quien se da la vuelta porque es Echizen, el ídolo del tenis y el chico frío y arrogante que evita el contacto físico y que nunca ha besado a nadie porque se lo encontraba repulsivo, pero le arde la cara y quiere seguir besándola a ella.

El acto la hace volver a la realidad y morderse el labio. No sabe qué se supone que debe pasar ahora. Está de broma si piensa que Ryoma lo sabe.

Pero parece que sí, porque vuelve a darle la cara y le pide –le demanda- que lo espere mientras se ducha. Ha decido que la acompañaría a casa. Y de camino, con ella al lado, ha decidido que es un genio y que por lo tanto debe ser capaz de lidiar con algo tan problemático como eran el hecho de que te gustase alguien mientras sigue convirtiéndose en el mejor en la cancha.

—Tú eres la especial, Ryuzaki —Así que le suelta eso, sin más, mientra sigue mirando al frente y el tono de voz indescifrable. Aunque no es una confesión propiamente dicha, a ella no le importa, porque eso no evita que se sienta la chica idiota más feliz del mundo.

* * *

_Un poco fluff, que no es muy lo mío, pero a veces es imposible evitarlo tratándose de ellos (L)._

_Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo así, pero no salía nada decente. Tampoco estoy segura de haberlo logrado ahora. Lamento haber usado algo tan cliché como San Valentín (?) y si notaron algo raro con los tiempos verbales, es mi culpa. Mi beta hizo lo mejor que pudo._

_Cualquier comentario, crítica o duda: Review, será agradecido._


End file.
